In today's gaming environment the idea of gaming profiles is becoming common as a way to store saved games, statistics, social networking information, and so forth. Typically, these gaming profiles are stored on a gaming system hard drive, a memory card, or a game server.
To play a game, a user typically picks a gaming controller connected to the gaming system from several available gaming controllers. Next, the user typically selects his or her gaming profile from an arbitrarily sorted list for association with the gaming controller. The user may then play the game using the gaming profile. Over time, the gaming console may build up a large number of gaming profiles, and the already time consuming process of selecting a gaming profile from an arbitrarily sorted list may become even more time consuming.